Staying Destiny
by Lady Labyrinth 3400
Summary: Once upon a time, there was a beautiful young princess. Life wasn't easy for her, because her wicked step mother worked her like a slave. But what no one knew was of the girl's true destiny and identity.
1. Prologue

Once upon a time, there was a beautiful princess. Life wasn't easy for her, because her wicked step mother worked her like a slave. But what no 0ne knew was of the girl's true destiny and identity.

Not long before she was born, her mother was reading a book titled GOBLINS. Her husband, the King, was sleeping. A storm was raging wildly outside.

A white figure was on the balcony. The Queen looked up to see an owl. She gasped. "You." The owl transformed into a man she knew all too well. He smirked.

"It has been 13 years and the first thing you say is 'You'?" he questioned smoothly.

"Well, hello and all that. Get out."

He laughed, much unlike the laugh he had realised long ago. This one was genuine. "Oh, you have not changed. You are as determined to get me out of your life as you were when you solved it. Well, I have news for you." He looked away. "Your child?"

"Yes, what about her?"

"She is not destined to rule this kingdom, as she is not your husband's child." His expression softened. "I am sorry about this, but she is mine," He deliberately looked anywhere except the Queen's face.

"No. It cannot be." She was close to fainting.

"I truly am sorry, but it is. Crystal is destined to rule the Goblin Kingdom when she turns 17."

With that, the Goblin King vanished.


	2. The Music Box

"Crystal!" her step-mother yelled. "Crystal! We need water for the cat! Get up, please!"

Crystal groaned. Her dream had been wonderful, yet so strange. She was the queen of a gang of weird creatures and a vast kingdom. A man with strange hair was smiling down at her (she was certain he was wearing lip gloss). Nonetheless, she had a job to do. "Coming!" she called.

She pulled on the dress she wore every day- a white, feathery-looking knee length long sleeve. She also had white gloves, white leggings, white boots, and a white owl mask so no one saw her face. At least, anything above her mouth, and even then no one saw anything.

She set out to the well in a cheery mood. Every day started cheery enough, but more often than not she lost her temper. She barely recalled her mother telling her that she had inherited it from both her and her father. But that wasn't accurate. Her father was a very patient man.

When she got to the well, she started singing. It was a tune that her mother had taught her…

 _I'll paint you mornings of gold, I'll spin you Valentine evenings though we're strangers til now, we're choosing that path between the stars. I'll lead my love between the stars. As the pain sweeps through, makes no sense for you. Every thrill has gone, wasn't too much fun at all. But I'll be there for you-ou-ou, As the World Falls Down. Makes no sense at all. Makes no sense to fall. Falling, Falling in Love._

Crystal heard ruffling feathers behind her. She turned to see a barn owl in a tree. It looked at her for a second, then dropped something and flew off. Crystal looked at what it had dropped and gasped.

It was a music box with a tiny dancer inside. She turned the key on the side and was surprised at the tune. It was the tune her mother had taught her. "Wow. No WAY they'll let me keep this. Unless…"

The only way they'd let her keep it was if she said that it had her name on it and she had found it in the secret garden. The secret garden wasn't really a secret, at least in the castle. It was where her mother had taught her the song. She could say that she had been told to retrieve it a week before her 17th birthday, which it was.

With her pail filled with water for the cat and the music box under her arm, she happily set out back to the castle.


	3. The Portal

"Ah, I see that you've been to the well." commented her father. Breakfast was ready, which was odd, she always made it. He noticed her confusion and said, "Since your coronation is in a week, we decided that you can stop serving and start being a princess."

"Oh, I would rather serve-" she said quickly. Mistake.

"Oh, really? Then serve for the rest of your life!" called her step mother. "You are dismissed!"

Crystal ran in tears with her music box to her room. She tried to stop, but couldn't. She turned the key. The song started from the beginning, and Crystal sang along:

 _There's such a sad love, deep in your eyes, a kind of pale jewel. Opened and closed, within your eyes. I'll place the sky within your eyes._

 _There's such a fooled heart, beating so fast, in search of new dreams. A love that will last within your heart. I'll place the moon within your heart._

She realized that she wasn't singing alone. A voice was pouring from the box. She continued singing and watched the music box as it transformed into a shimmering portal. The music kept coming and Crystal kept singing. But she was afraid, and took a step back.

She might as well take something from her room. Looking back, she grabbed her blanket and jewelry box. Then she closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and stepped through.


	4. The Transformation

When she stepped through, she kept her eyes closed for a moment longer, then, slowly, opened them. Before her was a magnificent maze that seemed to stretch on forever. There seemed to be no entrance.

"I want to get to the center… But how, if there is no way into it in the first place?" Crystal muttered. Then she noticed that the ground was getting closer… and closer… and closer… Until she was barely a foot from the ground. "How?..." she muttered again. But instead came a soft "Who?"

She inspected her arms. They weren't arms, they were wings, and judging by the "who" they were owl's wings. They were like the ones on the barn owl by the well, so she guessed she had transformed into a barn owl.

And barn owls could fly. That's how she would get to the center: she would fly!

She spread the magnificent wings that she now had and flapped. She was airborne in an instant. How magnificent it was, flying! She guided her self toward the castle at the center, performing complicated tricks and flips along the way. She found a bedroom that looked unoccupied and flew in.

Crystal wondered how she would become herself again and realized that the floor was getting farther and farther away. Before she knew it she was human again.

Her dress felt a little tight. She looked in the closet and found a dress that matched the rest of her outfit. It looked like her mother's favorite, except the back was left bare and had no sleeves.

When she took off her first dress, she realized that she had to take the mask off too. She hesitated, she never took her mask off except at night. But now her dress was really tight. So she cautiously removed her mask, then quickly continued changing.

Something smacked her legs. She whirled around in her new dress, expecting to see someone. She saw nothing. Something caught her eye in the mirror that was in the room. She walked over to it and saw a magnificent princess in a beautiful dress with blond hair, green eyes, pale skin, and _wings._ Crystal reached behind her to touch them, disbelieving. They were there, tall, shimmering, dragonfly wings in a beautiful shade of purple and blue.

Something golden was hanging off one of them. She bent her wing and took it. The thing was a crown, which she placed on her head. A red ruby sparkled in the middle. The mirror seemed to shine with all the sparkling and shimmering. To top it off, her mask was lined with diamonds, and she put that on too.

She walked out onto the balcony and was greeted by what sounded like an explosion (it was, sort of). In the city below, the creatures from her dreams were cheering "Queeny!" as if she were their Queen.

Then the doors under them burst open. Crystal stood, frozen with fear. The man from her dreams was standing and angrily surveying the now-silent crowd. He was yelling in a way that she found strange. "Why are you yelling 'Queeny?' She has been dead for 12 years! Sarah is never coming back! Imbeciles!"

"We see new Queeny! Big wings! Owl mask! Kingy hair!" yelled one of the creatures.

"What?!" yelled the man. He was seething, almost growling.

"Up there! Above Kingy!" It took a moment for Crystal to understand the garbled language the things spoke in. She ducked off the balcony and covered by the bed. Her breathing was shallow, she did not want to be discovered.

The doors under her slammed shut. She held her breath tightly. Ever so slowly the door to the bedroom opened. "Who's there? You can't hide." demanded the man, who was now in the doorway. His voice softened. "You have no reason to fear me." he added, not so frightening now.

Slower than the door had opening, she rose from behind the bed. She made sure that her mask was covering her face, her wings were full length, and her tiara was on straight.

"I-I-I am-" she thought for a different name- "I am Keomi, Your Majesty. I was just in need of a place to stay until I can get home- I am a servant of another king-and found a strange thing- and now I am here- wherever HERE is- and-and-" She struggled for breath.

"Please don't be mad at me." Crystal-Keomi pleaded.

"No, Keomi. On the contrary. Not I, the Goblins, or any other Labyrinth inhabitant will harm you." To her great surprise, he bowed before her. "In your kingdom, you may be a servant, but here, you are a princess. Hail, Keomi, Princess of the Goblin City."


	5. I may leave

i may leave forever. im sorry all. review and persuade me to stay if you want the continuation of this story.

SnowHudler: Ok I shall continue Goodbye is not forever. Thank you for the review!

Rising Phoenix 82: I am leaving because none of the stories I like are being updated and I have NO INSPIRATION for my own.

Guest: ok.


End file.
